This proposal requests continued support for the MIT/Harvard Center for Magnetic Resonance (CMR) located at the Francis Bitter Magnet Laboratory, MIT (EB002026). During the coming five-year period we plan significant upgrades of existing equipment, acquisition of new instrumentation, and research initiatives in several new areas. During the proposed five year grant period, we plan to initiate or complete construction or acquisition of the following new pieces of equipment, which will be integrated into the facility. These instruments will include the following: (1) a 460 GHz/700 MHz dynamic nuclear polarization (DNP)/NMR spectrometer;(2) an 800 MHz/89 mm NMR primarily for solids and conversion of the 750/62 to a solution spectrometer;(3) a 140 GHz gyroamplifier for time domain DNP and EPR experiments;(4) a 600 MHz/125 mm spectrometer for temperature jump DNP experiments. This will entail construction of a 395 GHz gyrotron oscillator for the DNP experiments;(5) a helium recirculation system for MAS experiments in the 20-30 K regime;(6) a tunable 330 GHz gyrotron oscillator that will be interfaced to an existing 500/104 spectrometer;(7) a commercial 9 GHz time domain EPR for distance measurements. In addition we will continue the strong core, collaborative and user research programs. Scientific topics include membrane proteins, signaling, metabolomics, and amyloid proteins associated with disease.